Of Coy Glances and Wooden Legs
by Kaeah
Summary: This is just a bit of fun. A little story about an odd couple and the strange interactions between protege and mentor.
1. Of Coy Glances and Wooden Legs

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Harry Potter.

The coy glances were enough to reignite the attraction that had all but smoldered after their last meeting. Their

previous encounter had been cold and untrue. the chill between them had all but gone now. And Evangeline knew that

if she took her leave that he would follow. She pushed the old wooden chair away from the matching table and stood

up bidding everyone goodnight. She saved the last would be pleasantry for him. Leaning back in his chair like a school

boy wearing the faintest of faint smug expressions. Evangeline paused when she reached his chair and merely looked

at him, the corners of her mouth lifted not but a millimeter. His expression softened and a corner of his lopsided

mouth rose slightly. More there was no dialogue but there needn't be. There was much conveyed in this nonverbal

exchange and it didn't go unnoticed. Jealous eyes gazed at the pair from across the room. Evangeline could feel the

second man's gaze boring through her as she lingered near her male counterpart. She knew all to well who the

intense stare belonged to. Sirius. Her thoughts drifted to the memory of the last time the three of them were in a room

together and the drama that followed. With that in mind, she turned on her heel and exited the room. He got up to

follow her, just as she had thought he would. Before he exited the room he paused in front of Sirius, a mischievous

grin on his face and said, "_Good _evening, Sirius."

"Moody-" Sirius, growled. What followed did not fall on the ears of Alastor Moody, for he had other things on his mind.


	2. Al, We Really Don't Need To See That

Alastor entered the room that Evangeline always occupied while in the Black house. His eyes fell upon her instantly. She was staring out at the night through the old, paint chipped window. The moonlight illuminated her pale skin which looked snow. Her hair, black, short and choppy as usual. Evangeline heard him enter but she did not turn to him immediately. She thought a little cat and mouse might be fun after months apart. And oh how she loved to tease Alastor. He slowly made his way to the window where she stood. His heavy boot and artificial leg thudding softly on the old wooden floor as he went. He stared at her with subdued longing as she continued to gaze into the night. "Well? I don't even get a "Hello"?" He said sounding agitated as usual. She turned round to face him, her intense, ice blue eyes on him. Pressed up against the old wrtting desk elbows bend so she leaned on an angle. Her posture was inviting and Alastor took notice. She glanced up at him, her stare bore into him, she wanted him to make the first move. He didn't. Evangeline paused, a small smile flitted on her lips for a moment and then they lunged at each other ferociously, like two starving beasts who had come to feed. "Always the strong silent type," Alastor, teased. And he snogged Evangeline with vigor. They kissed and caressed every inch of bare skin that could be found. And before long there was plenty of bare skin as their clothes slowly fell to the floor.


	3. Not In My House

"IN MY HOUSE?!" Sirius's booming voice could be heard throughout the old building.

Evangeling flushed, embarrassed as she looked at the floor.

"How dare you insult me in like this?!" He bellowed, not an inch from her face.

She knew she had done wrong so she let him vent his frustrations. Normally if someone spoke to

her that way they would be writhing on the floor in pain on the floor by now.

"I'm sorry, Sirirus. I really am." Evangeline managed to look Sirius in the eye and he quickly

looked away.

"Trollop!" He said while he pushed her against the wall.

"Touch her again and it will be the last thing you ever do." Came a voice from the doorway.

Sirius turned to look at the newcomer. "You-" he said as he marched in Alastor's direction. "

manky, old minger! You're old enough to be her father for God's sake!"

Alastor stayed calm and collected, not without effort. "Ah, Sirirus, shouldn't someone of your _age_

know that one who occupies a glass house they shouldn't go tossing stones?Let's face it, Sirirus, You're not exactly a schoolboy yourself."

"My _age_-" He spat. "How dare you? You-" Sirius struggled to find a word to accurately describe

what Alastor Moody was. "Wanker! He screamed out. "She is half your age! She should be a

child in your eyes!"

"Enough." The cool, even toned voice of Evangeline spoke. "I'm 25 years old Sirius. I am not a

child. And I admit I did wrong. If It suits you I will leave this house and never return."

"Don't apologize to this prat." Alastor barked. "Mr popularity has his knickers in a twist because

for once in his life he failed to acquire the affections of a woman.

"Out! Get out of my house!"


End file.
